1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating system for curing rocket motor materials and more particularly, but without limitation thereto, to an electrical resistance heating system for curing solid propellant rocket motor insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several heating systems have been developed for curing rocket motor materials during the manufacturing process. These have traditionally used large ovens into which the rocket motor is placed. Heat to these ovens has been provided by any of several well known energy sources. The disadvantages of these prior systems include slowness in bringing the large oven up to proper temperature, high energy consumption, requirement of large facilities and the heating of all motor components including those which are not desired. These and other disadvantages have been overcome by the electrical resistance heating system of the present invention.